minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
Axel is a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is a large and strong human who is known to be a prankster and is one of Jesse's best friends. He is voiced by Brian Posehn. He first appeared in "' The Order of the Stone'". Overview Appearance Season 1 Axel is muscular and tall in appearance and has short black hair along with a unibrow. He has a 2.5 Block Build. He wears a green jacket, dark fingerless gloves, tan pants and sandals. Later, he also gains a helmet similar to Magnus the Rogue's, a chestpiece similar to his former shirt, gloves and brown boots. Season 2 Axel's jacket is now replaced with a green plaid flannel, which is left open to reveal a skull T-shirt. Personality Axel is portrayed to be a joker who enjoys making people laugh. Throughout the game, he acts as a source of comic relief throughout the story, making lots of sarcastic quips and short one-liners. Axel is revealed to be a bit of a coward, but he is very fierce when defending his friends and will do a great deal to protect them. Axel is also revealed to be a kleptomaniac, as he tries to steal small items whenever he can. Relationships Jesse Axel is one of Jesse's best friends and is very protective of Jesse. He always tries to help and support Jesse, and encourages him/her in all of their endeavors. Axel also always tells Jesse to "lighten up" as he feels he/she is too serious. He is willing to save Jesse from harm, since he ran forward in the mob grinder to pull Jesse back as he/she was launched forward by the water, which would've resulted in Jesse being killed or gravely injured if Axel had not stepped in. Olivia Axel and Olivia are often portrayed to be at odds. However, both of them never shy away from helping each other in times of need. Reuben (Pig) Axel loves playing pranks on Jesse and the gang, including Reuben. However, he does like Reuben a lot, and even got him an Ender Dragon costume to wear for EnderCon. Unlike Olivia, Axel always believed in Reuben's abilities. Axel is seen heartbroken when Reuben dies. Magnus the Rogue Axel is a huge fan of Magnus the Rogue, and sees him as his hero and mentor. He wants to be just like him, which can be seen in his attire and attitude as well. He is sad if Magnus dies. Lukas At first, Axel doesn't like Lukas, thinking he's a coward at first. Partly because he was on The Ocelots. Axel gets angry when Lukas got scared, and blames him for Petra's presumed death in the beginning. If Jesse chooses to save the Amulet in Episode 3, Lukas saves Axel and Reuben, causing Axel to accept Lukas. Petra Axel and Petra are presumably close friends, as Axel shows concern for her safety and health, especially when she gets trapped. Axel also hugs Petra if you go to Boom Town and save her from the Wither Storm. He is also one of the first to notice that she is sick if you save her. Ivor Axel didn't like Ivor at first. But after the defeat of the Wither Storm, he thought differently about Ivor. He even liked his Lava House, and thought it was "cool." Appearances Season 1 *[[The Order of the Stone (Episode)|'The Order of the Stone']] *[[Assembly Required|'Assembly' Required]] *[[The Last Place You Look|'The Last Place You Look']] *[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']] *[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']] *[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']] Season 2 *[[Hero in Residence|'Hero in Residence']] * [[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] Items *Feathers *Elixir (Determinant) *Cookie *Apple (Determinant) *Minecart *TNT *Firework Rockets *Cake (Determinant) *Snowballs *Creeper Mask Quotes Trivia *Axel is voiced by Brian Posehn who also voices Sour Cream in Steven Universe. **This further shown in Episode 3, when the first cave spiders attack him from the front. *Axel continuously falls onto Lukas as a gag in Episode 3. He does so four times throughout the game. *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", it is revealed Axel loves cake. *Axel is mentioned in Episode 6 and 7. This is the same with Olivia. **In Episode 6, Ivor mentions if they went through the Sky City Portal, they would find Sky City destroyed by Hostile Mobs. **In Episode 7, PAMA tells Jesse that PAMA will make Axel and Olivia useful. **He's also mentioned in Season 2 Episode 3 by Romeo, disguised as Jesse. * One of Axel's quotes, "The spirit is willing, but the flesh is sad." may refer to a similar quote in the Bible at Mark 14:38. *Sometimes, his legs are transparent as a glitch for some players. *Axel, alongside Slab, Reuben (Human), Clutch, Emily, Fred, Capital T, and the other Gladiators have big builds only in Minecraft: Story Mode. *In Episode 2, Axel can determinately have an arrow in his knee if Jesse chooses to visit Boom Town. *According to Eric Stirpe, Axel was originally going to have a pet bat in "[[Assembly Required|'Assembly Required']]", the bat was cut due to budget issues.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/165425806531/wait-axel-have-a-pet-bat *Eric Stirpe claims, that when Minecraft: Story Mode was in early production and originally had swearing, Axel would often use a few swears.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166359648596/what-were-some-of-the-cuss-word-said-in-s1 Gallery For all images related to Axel, see Axel/Gallery. References Category:Male Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Griefers Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters With 2.5 Block Builds Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists